Kion (Rebbystar's Fanfics)
'''Kion '''is the prince of the Pride Lands and leader of the Lion Guard during Simba and Kiara's reign. He is the son of Simba and Nala, the brother of Kopa and Kiara, the mate of Tiifu, the great nephew of Scar and Zira, (also Zira's adopted son-in-law) the brother-in-law of Vitani and Kovu, the uncle of Dunia, Kidole, Petali, Kono and Chatatu and the father of Haki. Appearnce Kion is a large slender lion with; light gold fur, lighter colored paws muzzle and underbelly with brown markings on his legs, brown-tipped ears, a reddish brown nose, red mane with lighter highlights on the top of it and light brown red eyes. Personality Kion can be described as: playful, intelligent, adventurous, devoted, calm, level-headed, open-minded, cautious, brave, mature, responsible, selfless, caring, protective, heroic, astute, kind-hearted, loving, sophisticated, strong, prideful (occasionally) and friendly. Family Father: Simba Mother: Nala Mate: Tiffu Brother: Kopa Sister: Kiara Brother-in-law: Kovu Sister-in-law: Vitani Daughter: Haki Nephews: Dunia, Kidole, Kono & Chatatu Niece: Petali Father-in-law: Leo Mother-in-law: Tama Grandfathers: Mufasa & Sukumo Grandmothers: Sarabi & Sarafina Great Uncle: Scar Great Grandfathers: Ahadi, Udevu & Utkufu Great Grandmothers: Uru, Savia & Doka Great Great Uncle: Madini & Jiwe Great Great-first-Cosuins: Shaba & Nyama Great Great Uncles: Hasira & Mwiba Great Great Aunt: Johari Great Great Great Grandfathers: Mohatu Great Great Great Grandmothers: Upole Great Great Great Great Grandfathers: Kubwa, Kipigo & Kiyma Great Great Great Great Grandmothers: Asali, Refu & Anguka Great Great Great Great Uncle: Ukuu Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather: Fundo Great Great Great Great Great Grandmother: Mzee Great Great Great Great Great Aunts: Kati & Zadi Great Great Great Great Great Great Uncle: Askari Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandmother: Mwenzi Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather: Kifalme Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather: Eneo Trivia * Kion's name is short for Kiongozi which is Swahili for leader. * He had a slight crush on Fuli. * Despite not always getting along with Tiifu, he eventually fell in love with her as teens. * He was never told about Kopa and was sad when he found out his family had kept many secrets from him but after Kopa, his niece and nephew talked to him, he felt better. * He often likes to to talk with his siblings, including Kopa. * He did not get along with Kovu or Vitani at first but eventually did. * He was overjoyed when Haki was born. * He knows how to hunt a little bit. * He deeply loves his family and friends and will do anything to keep them safe. * He tries to control his roar and feels horrible whenever he cant, but often feels better after family and friends talk to him. * Kion and Bunga are still best friends, and use to play games with the cubs and still play themselves sometimes. * He always looks up to his grandfather for advice. * Kion always wants to make his family and friends proud. * Simba never told him about the Outsiders, afraid he go looking for trouble and be found dead like he thought Kopa was and also because he believed they never dare step into his lands again and or never encounter Kion, and asked for forgiveness after he met them, and his son forgave him. * He succeeded Scar and Kono is planning to succeed him. Category:Rebbystar Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Lions Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:Uncles Category:Parents Category:Leaders Category:Pride Landers Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Hunters